


Day 7: Hail, The Conquering Hero

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Robin - Freeform, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collaring, some s&m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 7) Walhart did ask Robin to order him around, after all. So she decides to show him what she's learned of power.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Walhart
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 12





	Day 7: Hail, The Conquering Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7's prompt is femdom and look, if you don't think Walhart would totally be in to Robin dominating him then I implore you to read their supports again because he is *in to it*. I've wanted to write something with Walhart forever because Awakening taught me I have peculiar taste, and I'm okay with that.   
> Also hey, I've made it through a week of daily drabbles! I'm kind of impressed with myself for sticking with it and I'm looking forward to continuing for the whole month.

Robin took a deep breath, closing her eyes and preparing to enter Walhart's tent, excited by the prospect of what she would find in there. He'd been goading her so long, demanding that she order him around as she was his superior in the army. She'd somewhat convinced him to meet her in the middle, but beliefs were hard to change, and perhaps what he wanted from her wouldn't be a terrible thing to grant.

"Walhart," she had murmured, pulling him aside after a tactics meeting. "Do you...truly wish for me to show you what I've learned about power and commanding?" It was hard to tell, but Robin could see the faintest glimmer of pride in his expression. "Then..." and she'd pushed herself on to her toes to reach up to him, whispering a very specific request in his ear. If he reddened at all, it was impossible to see in contrast with his armour. But, he had agreed, and thus Robin had given him time to prepare.

The time, however, was now, and she entered the room to find her soon to be husband naked, kneeling on the floor on a messy arrangement of bedding for comfort. Even kneeling it seemed as though he was almost as tall as she was, however it did not seem that had ever bothered her. She liked how impressive he was, and had been incredibly pleased to find out that it wasn't just the armor making him appear larger. Even more impressive had been what was between his legs - given his size, she wasn't surprised to find out he was well endowed, but she'd certainly been happy about it. She gazed between his legs now, seeing that his cock was already stirring.

"So, my love," Robin started, shaking off her coat eagerly to reveal some - was it really underwear? - black...garments, that she hadn't dared ask why one of the Anna's was selling. Walhart raised his head, obviously intrigued and approving of how she looked. "Are you ready for me to exercise my power over you?" As she spoke, she pulled a collar out she'd been holding behind her back, and deftly put it around Walhart's neck. It barely fit, but she was thankful it seemed to give him enough breathing room. He grimaced for a moment, but once again stoically nodded. "If it is too much, tell me, alright?"

"Do not worry yourself, my star." He gazed up at her, and the sound of his affectionate name for her filled her with confidence. "I am yours. Do what you will."

Robin smiled, running her fingers through his locks of white hair. "Maybe you're right, my love. Maybe I ought to use my tactical prowess to rule. Having you at my mercy is...intoxicating." He moved to touch her, and she slapped his hand away, maintaining a serene smile. Surprisingly - it was hard to say no to having him touch her, but that wasn't the game they were playing.

"Ah-ah...you don't get to touch me or yourself until I order it, understand?" He nodded, but that wasn't satisfactory to Robin. "Now, now, I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, my star."

"Very good. We'll work on what you should call me next time." Assuming there would be a next time. She did like his name for her a lot, even if it wasn't necessarily submissive to her. "Misbehave, and I'll have to punish you. I'm glad you know your place." She kissed him on the top of the head sweetly, before pushing her foot between his knees, coaxing them to move. "Spread your legs for me. I want to see all of you." Much to Robin's delight, he was becoming more and more erect. She had to fight the urge to get on top of him right away - after all, it was all about building up to that moment. Her foot brushed up his thighs, teasing at his cock. 

"Ah, you're liking this, aren't you? Imagine anyone seeing you like this. The mighty conqueror of Valm, getting off to this?" He groaned, and Robin laughed, tilting his head up to meet her eyes. "Don't worry, my love. You are mine, and only I have the pleasure of having you this way." She trailed her hand down, fingers running along his neck, over the collar, down to his chest and then pushing him backwards slightly.

"Now, let's see..." she muttered, turning around and bending down, giving him a full view of her rear as she fumbled in her coat, picking up a crop she'd brought in (another purchase from the Anna that the allied Anna didn't tend to talk about). "What shall I do with you, I wonder?" She ran the crop across his face, down his chest, walking around, until she stopped, slapping him with it on the middle of his bare back. He gave a small moan, moving forward with a start. "Perhaps I should mark you as mine. Maybe I'll just try to make it that little bit harder for you to ride a horse in to battle, so whenever your arse stings you think of me. She slapped him with the crop again, lower this time, edging towards his rear. Walhart shuddered, but stayed in position. "Lean forward, now," she whispered, grabbing the front of the collar to pull him in to position, far enough that she could slap his ass cheeks with the crop - one, and then the other. She kept a steady rhythm going, one after the other, and then stopped, abruptly, placing the crop down. 

"How wonderfully submissive you are, my love. Not even fighting back while I do whatever I want to you." She walked around him once again, pulling his hair back abruptly to tilt his head up, licking along his jawline before nipping at his earlobe. She could see he was fully erect now, but she intended to tease him a while longer. "But tell me, love, what do you want?"

"I want," he managed to groan. "I want you to touch me."

"Hmmm." She thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "Not yet. Not until you beg me for it. Now, lie on your back." She stepped back, allowing him to shift position so he was lying down. She was rather amazed at how obliging he was, but in thinking about it, she wasn't entirely surprised. Smiling, she looked at the prone form of her lover, him being so bare and vulnerable still a new look. Sitting on the ground beside him, she lazily drew a finger along his body, barely grazing the tip of his cock. "I want you to pleasure me, first." The words sounded oddly husky in her throat, as she stood back up to strip naked. She could see the way he looked at her and shivered, slightly, as she kneeled on either side of his face.

"Lick it," she commanded. "And if you do a good job, I'll consider rewarding you." Without giving him a chance to reply, she lowered herself so her crotch was on his mouth, and he seemingly paused for a moment. Robin almost moved to check that he was alright, and then felt his tongue start to move, flicking over her clit and back, pushing inside of her. She shuddered in delight. Although this whole thing was so new to her, and she was essentially making it up as she went along, it felt strangely good to be in complete control. 

"Gods, imagine," she groaned, "if anyone knew the great Conqueror Walhart was like this, commanded to pleasure the one who bested him." She let out a moan, putting a hand over her mouth to stop it being too obvious how much she was enjoying it. She felt his hands move up to grope at her rear, and let him for a moment before slapping them away. "Not this time, love. Remember? No touching unless I command you to. I'm going to have to train you better." He was surprisingly adept at making her feel good, sucking and licking in just the right spots, and she had to force herself to pull away before she came. 

"Now, tell me, what do you desire most of all, my love?"

He groaned, licking his lips clean of her. "I want..." he grimaced, perhaps at the vulgarity of his statement. "I want you to fuck me, Robin."

"Hmmmm..." she teased, looking down at him and stroking the side of his face once more. "Not good enough. I want to hear you beg me for it." He seemingly swallowed all his pride, clearing his throat.

"Please, my star...I want you on top of me. I...I beg you." Knowing how difficult that likely was, she smiled and nodded.

"With pleasure, my love." With that, she slowly eased herself on to his large, stiff cock - grateful she'd had him warm her up with his mouth, first. She was getting used to his size, for sure, but it took some work each time. She couldn't help but let out a long moan of pleasure, and neither could he, his hips moving involuntarily. "Remember, I'm still in charge, here," she teased, her fingers running down his chest and over his nipples, as she began to move slowly, painfully slowly for both of them - but move too fast and she was liable to hurt herself on his size. "Gods, love, you always feel so good...and you're all mine." His hands moved to stable her hips and grope at her rear again, but this time she didn't stop him, enjoying the feeling of him too much to stay too in character. That would take practice, another time, she thought, as climax soon overtook her and she tightened around his cock. It didn't take too much more for him to climax, despite the fact that she'd given him no attention. Perhaps because of it, in part. 

She fell on top of him as he filled her, arms moving to take the collar off of him and kiss along his neck to soothe it soon after. 

"I hope that wasn't too much. Or not enough." She looked up at him with a smile, and he tilted his head down to kiss her lips.

"I must confess it was unexpected. But...certainly not unpleasant. You never cease to astound me. Though your dominance could use some practice." And if he wasn't so damned stoic, she could swear he was teasing her. 

"I'll remember for next time."

"I look forward to it, my star."


End file.
